RG8570Z
The RG8570Z is an RG series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2009. It is made in Japan by FujiGen as part of the high-end J Custom line. The RG8570Z features a flamed maple top with binding on an African mahogany body bolted to a maple and walnut neck with Velvetouch finish and a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with flamed maple binding and a Tree of Life vine inlay. Components include an Edge Zero double locking tremolo bridge with a removable ZPS tuning stabilizer, DiMarzio pickups with Air Norton and Tone Zone humbuckers flanking a True Velvet single-coil, recessed Easy Access control knobs and Gotoh tuning machines. Starting in 2010 titanium reinforcing rods were added to the neck. In late 2017 the neck construction was changed from maple and walnut to maple and wenge. Additionally three new finishes were added. A new Rhodonite Pink finish was added for 2018 as a spot model for sale exclusively by retailer Ishibashi in Japan.RG8570Z-RPK listing, Ishibashi (retailer website), archived July 2018 This finish was offered in Europe and Asia in 2019. For 2019 the rosewood fretboard was replaced with macassar ebony for guitars produced for markets outside of Japan; the Japanese model retains the rosewood fretboard. It replaced the RG8470Z with the primary difference being a new middle pickup. While most J Custom models are sold exclusively in Japan, the RG8570Z was also offered in Europe starting in 2016 and in other markets worldwide (except China) starting in 2018. The RG8570ZL (2015–2017) and RG8570ZL are left-handed versions. The RG8570ZXX is a similar limited production model with a curly maple top and gold hardware. Specifications 2010–2017: w/ KTS titanium rods 2017–2020: | matfb = 2009–2019: Rosewood w/ flamed maple binding 2019–2020: Macassar ebony w/ flamed maple binding | nj = AANJ | neck = 2009: Super Wizard 2010–2012: RG J Custom 2013–2020: RG J Custom Super Wizard | scale = | nut = Barless Top-Lok | frets = 24 | fretsize = jumbo | fretedge = j.custom | bridge = Edge Zero tremolo w/ ZPS3 stabilizer | stringspace = 10.8mm | hw = Cosmo black | pucon = HSH | puneck = DiMarzio Air Norton | pumid = DiMarzio True Velvet | pubridge = DiMarzio Tone Zone | control = | ouput = | inlay = Tree of life | strings = | tuning = | tuners = Gotoh SG381 | knobs = Gotoh VK1-19 (knurled metal dome) }} Images Video Sources * 2009 Japan catalog (pages 6–7) * 2011 Japan catalog (page 6) * 2017 Japan catalog (page 13) * RG8570Z product page, Ibanez Europe, archived November 2017 * RG8570Z product page, Ibanez Japan, archived December 2017 * 2018 Europe catalog (page 11) * RG8570Z product page, Ibanez Asia, archived January 2018 * RG8570Z RPK product page, Ibanez Japan, archived September 2018 * RG8570Z product page (rosewood fretboard), Ibanez Japan, archived January 2019 * RG8570Z product page (Macassar ebony fretboard), Ibanez Europe, archived January 2019 * RG8570Z product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * RG8570Z product page (Rhodonite Pink), Ibanez Japan, archived January 2020 * RG8570Z product page, Ibanez Japan, archived January 2020 Category:RG models Category:J Custom models Category:HSH pickup configuration Category:New in 2009 Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:New finish in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:New finish in 2012 Category:2012 models Category:Updated in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:New finish in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:New finish in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models